Dee Dee Are: Author War
by IIDX.Kitten
Summary: It's the day of the DDR tournament that YOU actually have a chance to WIN at! THE AUTHOR TOURNAMENT! Featuring characters from fics that claim to be the best, let's see if they can actually get anywhere near national level!


**Dee Dee Are: Author War**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own In the Groove, Pump It Up, Dance Dance Revolution, Beatmania IIDX, DrumMania or Guitar Freaks; they belong to RoXoR Games, Andamiro and Konami.  
**A/N:** If I missed you out of this fic, it's not too late! See the author's note at the bottom.  
**Now Playing:** _Machinae Supremacy – _Bouff_, Missing Heart – _Queen of Light_, BeForU – _Break Down! (GF & DM Style), _Naoki_ – 1998 (Burst Style), _Akira Yamaoka_ – Your Rain (Rage Mix).

**Prologue: **_Graduation Sorezore no Ashita_

A tall, dark figure, with a long coat trailing behind it walked slowly down the street, its head down and its shoes making deep clacking noises reverberating around what seemed like the entire city. Rain poured down around the empty streets from the grey skies, and yet the city seemed calm and happy; with warm lights casting themselves from various windows.  
One set of windows, however, didn't emanate warm glows; rather, they emanated flashing neon pulses, and vibrating slightly due to the massive bass pouring out of the small building. The lone figure approached its front step, then whirled 90 degrees to face it, long coat flicking out and showing off shapely legs, spraying a small wave of water back out onto the street as the figure jogged up the steps and pushed open the doors.

* * *

The doors slammed open and brown eyes flashed across the room, noting all the occupants and contrasting with the whites of the figure's eyes; which reflected the room's pulsing neons. Nobody seemed to care or notice, save for the few standing near the door, and even then, they cared not about the figure, rather, they were annoyed by the water that came in with the figure from the violent wind.  
Everybody's eyes were focused on a large cabinet in the center of the room, deviated up or down depending on their familiarity with said cabinet. A tall figure, sexually alluring, stomped rapidly atop the platform at the base of the machine. He was impressive, and the mysterious cloaked figure took slow, dramatic steps toward him. Again, nobody noticed.  
The high-energy song finished, and faded out to applause and a relaxed drummy song, the words 'YOU ROCK!' appearing on the screen above a spinning star, before disappearing and the star zooming out to look at the figure's statistics:

Fantastic: 693-**92.11**  
Excellent: 141-Jumps: 105/109  
Great: 7Holds: 42/42  
Decent: 6Mines: 36/37  
Way Off: 5Hands: 0/0  
Miss: 6Peak Combo: 196

The figure with the sexy back turned around and smiled as a nearby man took a picture. The mysterious figure walking toward the machine grimaced as he saw the sexy-backed guy's face, but continued walking toward him. The guy with the sexy back turned back to the machine and entered his name onto the high-score board, a simple 'JSB', then left the arcade wordlessly.  
The mysterious cloaked figure hopped onto the machine before anybody else could, throwing his cloak to the side to reveal a long, wet, matted black ponytail with excessively long bangs atop a pale face with piercing brown eyes atop a solid-black outfit consisting of a business shirt and jeans, and strangely clean white shoes. He inserted his three tokens into the coin slot and let the game begin. He selected MARATHON mode, SINGLE style, then stomped on the down arrow twice to set it to INTENSE difficulty. He scrolled casually along the list until he found what he was looking for. BREAKING POINT. His eyes wandered a little to the right, and he took a quick look at the song list: Delirium, Tell, VerTeX and Hardcore of the North. He shrugged, and pressed START for 2 seconds, entering the options menu. He set up c500 OVERHEAD mods, then pressed start to begin the course.

He almost full-combo'd Delirium, save for a couple of Decents during the gallop section before the freeze-jump run, and finished with 19.94. He let out a sigh before Tell began. He fared fairly well, having a few non-combos during the psychotic runs, and finished with 46.57, smiling when VerTeX came up. He was good at this song. First run, no problem, he played Fade Out Hide Targets all the time. Second run, when Float entered the mix, he messed up and hit a mine, but kept his combo. Third run, he hit so many mines as it forced him down to 3x that it wasn't funny. Fourth run, as it slowed him down to 0.5x, he missed tons of arrows, but kept his life meter pretty high. Next run, he fully recharged his life meter, and it was at the freeze that things started to go downhill. Fade Out he was used to, but Fade In… well, not so. Fade In c500 was absolute killer. Decent, Way Off, Miss, Miss, Miss, Miss, Way Off, Decent, Way Off, Way Off, Great, Decent…

Soon enough, he failed and stepped off the machine in defeat. **59.93** laughed at him from the machine's screen, and he turned around and punched the START button in anger, taking him to the Name Entry screen. He entered his name into, surprisingly, the #1 position: a simple 'KATA', before walking off and sitting down in front of the air conditioner. It was then that a poster on the wall caught his attention. "Dance Dance Revolution tournament, tomorrow!" Simple, but eye-catching. Kata decided he would attend, and as such, he headed toward the cashier desk to sign himself up.

**End Prologue**

**A/N:** Alrighty, the current people in this tournament are Lennie (Hyper Kirby), Jenny (Dark Elf1), me (MaxxKata), Holly (AliasFan), Kristen (KrystalGamer), Charles (Charlo), Brad (from Brad Plays DDR), Kaeli, Shawn, Matt, Jake (from DDR elite), Krystal and Tyler (from DDR: The Angel). If you also want to be in this fic, hit me up at with your **name**, **high-score name**, **playing style** (bar/no bar) and **element** (Voltage Can hit lots of steps really fast, but can't do songs with high max combos/Stream Can do songs with massive max combos, but can't hit irregular beats and sucks at jumps & hands/Air works wonders with simultaneous steps, not good at holding down freezes/Gravity Excellent at hands, sucks at high-voltage songs/Freeze excellent at hands, cannot foyl a song, but sucks at absolutely everything else). **YOU CANNOT GET YOURSELF REMOVED FROM THIS FIC IF YOU ARE IN THE ABOVE LIST EXCEPT BY FAILING IN THE TOURNAMENT/GETTING DISQUALIFIED. IF YOU WANT OUT, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU FAIL IN THE QUALIFIER ROUNDS.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
